1. Technical Field
This invention relates to transportation racks for vehicles in which a rack is secured to the roof of a vehicle with material to be transported secured therein. Conventional work racks for pick-up trucks have been developed that extend over the cab and above the truck bed to allow for large or long items, such as building materials and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different mounting structure configurations depending on the nature of the intended use; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,360,150, 6,637,793 and 7,128,355.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,150 a roof rack for vehicles is disclosed having a material support rack with pivoting arms that extend therefrom onto which items can be positioned and then lifted up and slidably disposed within the main fixed support of the rack on top of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,793 is directed to a pick-up truck rack having an elongated platform with canapé. A storage canapé platform surface can be lowered at one end for loading with a skid guide mounting frame elements and power lift cylinder associated therewith.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,728,355 a slide access truck rack is claimed in which a two-part hinged truck bed arms are pivoted down along each side of the bed for engagement of transportable items.